


I Forgive You

by dictatoroffandoms



Series: Jasprose Week [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictatoroffandoms/pseuds/dictatoroffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper couldn't handle not following orders...until it meant hurting Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the Jasprose week that I completed. I hope you enjoy!

Jasper and Rose were both bleeding heavily, close to losing their physical forms. They glared at each other, knowing the next exchange of blows would be the last, for a long time. 

“You don’t have to do this Jasper. You can stay here,” Rose pleaded, then added quietly, “with me.”

“You don’t understand!” yelled the other gem. She shook her head angrily “ I have to complete my mission, I can’t let down my Diamond!”

“What about me? What about what we had?”

“You’re nothing but traitorous filth to me now!”

Tears formed in Rose’s eyes and Jasper fell silent. She couldn’t betray her Diamond, that would mean the wrath of a perfect being aimed at her, but she couldn’t do this to her Rose. She was at war with herself. She knew that she would not be able to live with herself if she choose either of the options. Rose could see the struggle in her eyes and hoped the Jasper that loved her would win. She relaxed her grip on her sword and released some of the tension in her body. Jasper picked up on this, but before her conscious mind could react, her muscle-memory did. The air around Jasper flashed brightly and she dashed at Rose, helmet out, head down, about to deal the finishing blow. A second too late her mind screamed out, but she could do nothing to stop herself now. The space between the two warrior gems was closed all too quickly, and a deafening crack rang out.

Then...Silence...

She woke up, covered in blood, not all of it hers, and looked around. Her lover wasn’t there anymore. Terrified, she searched the ground, disregarding her wounds to practically crawl around, needing to find the other gem. She was having a hard time seeing, because of the blood running down her forehead into her eyes, but that didn’t sway her. She continued to grope around until she felt it, the gem, safe in her hand. She held it gently not wanting to crack it, and laid down, to rest and regenerate.

An unidentifiable amount of time later another voice pierced the air.  
“Rose! Rose! Are you here Rose? Rose!” It was a familiar cry to her and she leaned up. The voice came closer, “Rose! Please answer me Rose!” The remaining gem stood, holding her precious cargo delicately, and walked toward the sound.

She must have found the source of the voice, because it cried out again, this time with joyful noise, “Rose! You’re here! I wasn’t sure if-” The sentence was cut off with the sound of tears.

“Don’t worry about me, Pearl. I am fine. Are you injured?” the wounded gem responded.

“That doesn’t matter. I’m just glad I found you,” Pearl’s cries quieted down, and she embraced the taller gem. Rose returned the embrace, careful not to stab Pearl with the gem in her hand. When they released each other Rose grasped the gem with both hands again and smiled sadly.  
“I couldn’t convince Jasper to join us, but maybe when she regenerates her physical form she’ll change her mind.”

Pearl looked up at Rose, a question forming on her lips when Rose interrupted her,   
“I’m not giving up on her Pearl, I can’t.”

Pearl dropped the subject and headed back toward the ward pad. She wouldn’t question Rose, even if she disagreed, “Let’s go back to temple, there aren’t anymore Homeworld gems here.”

 

Back at the temple Rose set Jasper’s gem down on a soft cloth in her room, then came out to exchange turns patching wounds with Pearl. They talked softly about the battle while doing so, and they finished quickly. The injuries that both of them had sustained would take longer than usual to heal, so they decided it would be best not to go on any dangerous missions for a while.

The medical leave lasted about a month, and then the two went out and about to check for any intact remaining Homeworld technology or any gems wandering Earth. It took about four months to poof the last gem and destroy all the leftover injectors, ships, and Homeworld warp pads. Rose and Pearl were contented with their work. After each of these missions, and after a briefing with Pearl, Rose would check on Jasper’s gem. Each time, there was no change. But, she didn’t give up hope, she was confident that Jasper would return. Rose and Pearl spent most of their time strategizing defenses and preparations, in case Homeworld ever decided to attack again, because there were no missions. They spent a few weeks doing so, and then a few more building the defenses.

 

“Do you really think all this is necessary, Pearl?” asked Rose gesturing to the defense satellites they were about to launch, “this double the amount we planned to build.”

“You can never be too careful,” Pearl cheerfully replied. She was pleased with the design, and so made a few extra.

“Ok, Pearl. Let’s get these out there.” Rose hoisted the satellites in the opposite direction of the Sun, “Ready when you are.”

Pearl took a moment to pat one of the satellites, then grabbed the remote control, fiddled with a few knobs, then pressed the largest button. The satellites took off with a boom and searing heat. The pair watched the satellites go with singed hair, knowing they’d make it to the designated destination. The pair then looked at each other and laughed, taking turns making fun of the other’s hair. This continued all the way to the temple, until Rose broke off for a minute, to check on Jasper’s gem. It had been eight months since she had last seen Jasper, and while that was merely a blip of time for gems, it started to hurt, being without the other Quartz. Rose went to the small section of her room where she’d been keeping Jasper’s gem. The cloth she had first used had been replaced with a small pillow, and interesting baubles Rose had collected from missions were placed around it. Today, however, the pillow was empty, and the baubles were missing. Rose panicked, and looked around for the missing gem and items. After a moment she realized that her worry was unnecessary, and that Jasper had more likely regenerated than gone missing. Rose calmed herself and instead of hunting for something small, she gazed around the area.

Now out of her distressed frenzy Rose could easily see the orange figure sitting on some of the larger clouds near the plaza where the pillow was. She debated calling out to the figure, but decided against it, instead walking over to join the other gem. Rose sat down next to her. They rested there for a few minutes, not exchanging words, or even looking at each other. Rose glanced up and saw that the small collection that was around the pillow was now in Jasper’s hands. Rose smiled to herself.

“Are these...things...for me?” Jasper asked softly.

“Yes, whenever I found something interesting I would bring it back, and tell you what I thought it was, in hopes that you would hear me,” explained Rose.

“Thank you...”

“How are you? You were in there for a really long time.”

Jasper paused for a long minute, “I’m...sorry.”

Rose was shocked, and couldn’t speak.. She stared at Jasper, then wrapped the orange gem in her arms. Jasper froze then sighed and leaned into the hug. The orange gem clutched the pink one and then whispered, “You don’t have to do this…”

“But I will anyway, Jasper. I forgive you.”

“Even after what I said...what I did..?”

“I know you didn’t mean it.”

“I will stay here, forever and protect you from now on.” Jasper released Rose and clenched her fist, and her eyes lit with a flame of determination.

Rose laughed and added, “Pearl has my back Jasper, but we need all the help we can get protecting this planet.” She smiled, stood, then reached her hand out. Jasper took it with one hand, the other hand was still holding all the trinkets, and stood next to Rose. They didn’t let go of each other, even after they left Rose’s room.


End file.
